Hogwarts Avengers
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Draco, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Seamus become heroes.
1. The idea

Order of the Phoenix meeting; 9 am- 25th June 1995- Start of summer

Members of the order sat around a large table waiting for the meeting to begin.Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Charlie and Kingsley were sat on one side and opposite them sat Mundungus, Bill, Tonks, Snape and McGonagall. On the ends of the table sat, Dumbledore and Mad- Eye. The headmaster cleared his throat and gained everyones attention. "We all know why we're here. Voldemort has returned to full power and the Minister refuses to believe it." "What do we do?" all the women asked. "I do believe that Alastor has a plan." Dumbledore motioned for Moody to speak.

"There was an idea to assemble a team of special individuals to dothe jobs we can't. These people would have special skills and gifts. They would use them to do good in our world. Deatheaters won't see it coming!" Everybody seemed intrigued. "Who would these people be?" Remus asked the crazy auror. "Draco Malfoy, he is very influentual. Hermione Granger, I have a plan for her. She uses her mind, why not add magic to it, get inside people's heads and bring forward memories. Seamus Finnigan is smart, I spoke to his parents and they told me that he likes experiments and mechanics. He is already building a iron suit. If we give him rescources like he has at home, he can build things to help us and he could use the suit he is making. I told his parents about the idea and they agreed to it. Harry Potter..." Molly interrupted "Whoa, Wait a minute! Harry has had enough trouble in his life!" The woman was stopped by Charlie saying "This would help. He wants Voldemort dead as much as anyone here and when he finds out that he could help save lives then he will stop at nothing to be part of it. I only met last year and I know that much about him. He is easy to understand." "He's just like his parents in that category. He would die for everyone in the wizarding world if it would make people safer." Sirius added.

"As we know, the Potter boy has problems with his anger. What if that anger could be useful, create an alter ego of sorts." Everyone nodded thoughtfully. "Now the next four, I was thinking the people more involved in Potter's life. The youngest Weasley's." Molly was about to protest but Arthur whispered in her ear "Let's hear him out first." She nodded, albeit reluctantly, "Fred never misses a target when shooting things. Wonder what he could do with a bow and arrow."

"It's true. I have seen him hit his target with anything. Throwing peices of scrunched up parchment into the bin or into people's bags from across the room. Hermione bought him a darts set and he hit the centre everytime." Tonks admitted. "George works with speed. What if he can become physically faster? Like running faster to get people out of harms way quickly. Ginny can get information out of someone by just intimidating them. Give her combat and weapons training, she will become just as deadly as Hermione. Ron has issues but he is strong. Give him a powerful weapon, he can use his anger to build up power in the weapon. It will be safer for him than actually using a wand that he can snap when he is in one of his moods." Kingsley thought about it thoroughly and said "Put those eight kids together. No one would expect it. We would have the upper hand and the kids would want to fight. They will find a way without our help anyway." There were a few snickers from around the room.

"But they're just kids. Most of them are mine. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. And I don't think the other kids parents are goign to agree to this. And Lucius Malfoy's kid aswell." Molly ranted. "With all respect Mrs Weasley, Harry and Hermione are not your kids. All exept one of the suggestions are my cubs and I can agree with what Kingsley said. I am, however, not sure about the Malfoy heir, Severus?" McGonagall pointed out. Snape answered the head of Gryffindor house "Draco does not want to be on his fathers side. More than once have I caught him, after hours, in the library with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley working on homework or having casual and civilised conversations." Everyones mouths, excluding Dumbledore and Mad-eye, dropped open.

"But Hermione punched Malfoy in the face in their 3rd year. I saw it!" Padfoot exclaimed. "It was just to keep up appearances. They talked through their problems a few days previously. As of recent events, Narcissa has divorced Lucius for choosing the dark lord over his family. She took Draco to one of the many properties in the Black family. The wards would keep anyone, who is not invited personally by them, away from the property." Snape finished.

"It only took her 16 years." Sirius muttered. "Mum would be pleased that she has one of her sisters back." Tonks added on. "By accepting this, you should know a few things. The experiments they have to go through will be done by muggle-born scientists who have worked on creating superhuman DNA for Witches and Wizards. Draco and Ginny would go through similar experiments. They will be given a syrum that can make them faster and stronger with an added bonus of fatser healing and higher pain tolerence, it will only take a day. Hermione and George's is a bit hushed up but the scientist know what they're doing and there would be little to no pain at all. Theirs would take a week but the end results would be like as I asked. For Harry, he will be with scientist that are working on Gamma radiation, do not ask me how they will come up with the alter ego, just know that it will work." Molly and Arthur had a silent discussion and said to the auror "I accept the idea." Mad-eye nodded.

Mundungus asked "What about the others?" The head auror stared at the little man before answering "Fred would be given an archery set with many different types of lethal arrows but they would all be labled if they're the ones that explode. Seamus will be using what he has and we will give him stuff he asks for. For example, a lab or a garage and a test site. Ron would be given a goblin made hammer that has been spelles so that he or anyone worthy can wield it." "If it can help protect them then I am all for that. They would also need code names for when they are on a mission." Padfoot said excitedly whilst Moony smirked in amusement. "I have code names for all of them. Draco would be Slythering Prince. Ginny, Red Widow. Hermione, Scarlett Witch. Fred, Hawkeye. Seamus, Iron man. George, Quickginger." A few people snorted. "Harry's counterpart, Hulk. Ron would just be Ron as he has a short name." Everyone nodded in approval.

"I suggest that we should talk to the kids. After all, they are the ones that will be experimented on." Dumbledore told them. "The kids are coming here at the end of the week. I think we should tell them together, just to make things easier and bring Harry here earlier than expected." Remus suggested. The Order agreed and started planning everything.

A week later; 11 am

The kids were all at Grimmauld Place, the Order picked Harry up the night before, having fun. Sirius talked to Narcissa and agreed to the plan. It was suprising to the boys at just how close Draco, Ginny and Hermione were. When Draco and his mother came out of the fireplace, Hermione and Ginny shot from their chairs and ran to the blonde tackling him in a hug. Of course everyone, but Snape, was there to watch the greeting. The kids have been told about what happened with the divorce. The adults watched carefully as Harry and Ron walked up to Malfoy. Harry put his hand out and Draco shook it and Ron repeated the action. "Hermione trusts you, we trust Hermione. If she thinks that you're ok, then we will think the same aswell but you don't have our trust yet and we know that we don't have yours but maybe sometime soon we will." Harry stated and Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys for at least giving him a chance." Hermione said whilst hugging them. "Anything for you Mione." Ron and Harry told her before sitting back down on the sofa with the two Marauders. "Your mother and father would be proud." Sirius told his godson, who then smiled a bit.

"Ok.. um... we have something to discuss with you kids." Tonks started. The teens looked towards the adults at the same time. "Well, they're in sync with eachother, that's a start." Moody muttered. "We have an idea. During our first meeting as the new Order of the Phoenix, Mad-eye came up with something. We need a defence against Voldemort as he has come to full power once again. We know that you all want to help bring him down and save people as you have managed to save the school several times already over the years since you came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore pointed out making the golden trio grin sheepishly. "We know that you will try and find away to fight even if we say you can't. But, what we are saying now is.. this idea is for you and you only. Alastor if you will..." The auror nodded and explained his idea, most of the kids were confused with what was being said.

Once he finished, Hermione spoke up "So, you have connections to scientists, who are in fact muggleborn, and they are working on creating superhumans with Wizards and Witches which would ultimately create super witches and super wizards. And you want us to become them because it would help us against Voldemort. And you want us to be a team eventhough most of us haven't worked with eachother, ever." The adults nodded at the almost 16 year old witch. "Ok then. Who will be experimented on?" She then asked.

"You, Harry, Ginny, Draco and George. Harry would be going with the scientists who work with Gamma radiation. Draco and Ginny would go with another set of scientists and would be done quickly so they would go to training. You and George will be with the other lot and of course you, Harry and George will be longer as you learn to control your powers and make sure that nothing goes wrong." Arthur answered. The five kids mentioned looked at eachother nervously and held their stares as if they were all having a silent conversation, until they all turned their heads back to the Order and nodded at the same time. "Creepy." Sirius said to Remus who then nodded in return. Mad-eye then explained what would happen with the others, Ron and Fred agreed with the plan. "What about Seamus? Did he say yes to this?" Ron asked. "I spoke with him and his parents and they agreed to it. No need to worry."

Harry stood up and wondered out loud "When do we do this?" Dumbledore was the one to answer "When do you want to do it? We can send you all to the labs now or in a few days." The kids discussed in a huddle and McGonagall joked "What is this a Quidditch game?!" A few people snorted before turning back to watching the kids only to see the twins hugging eachother before Fred went to Ginny, the golden trio hugging until Ron went to hug George and then Ginny. It was a suprise to them when Fred hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear and Ron nodded to Draco who in turn nodded back. "What did Fred say to Hermione?" Molly and Tonks asked the Marauders. "He said to be safe and he will see her later." Remus admitted as Sirius was holdling back snickers when the girls cooed. Harry walked up to his Godfather and honarary uncle. "You, be good. I don't want to hear about you blowing up a lab or something." Padfoot joked, Harry retorted with "So, you're telling me to not do something that you'd end up doing in my position?!" The two adults hugged him and watched him go off to the others.

"I already sent a message and they're waiting for us. Into the fire kids." The Headmaster ordered nicely and calmly. With one last goodbye, the kids dissapeared into the fire and away from view. Fred and Ron went to their bedrooms leaving everyone alone. "So..." Sirius drawled "Fred and Hermione, huh?" Tonks squeeked and said "Oh my Merlin, they are so cute together. He's worried about her and he hugged her. I ship it!" Everyone looked at her wierdly. "Oh, when I say ship it, it means that you like those people to be together. And OTP means one true pair. Their my OTP now." Charlie burst out laughing at his best friend. "I can't believe you still have OTP's! Remember how you wanted Sarah and Max to get together in 4th year?!" Nymphadora laughed. "You two are insane!" Molly scolded mockingly. "Molly, you have to admitt that those two are cute and will be an amazing pair!" The Weasley matriarch couldn't hold back her smile. "I suppose you're right. Hermione could be my future daughter in law." She and the young woman sighed as the men rolled their eyes.


	2. The show of powers and a secret

The next day; 10 am

The fireplace roared to life as two people stepped out of it. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with red hair. "Is anybody here?!" The red head shouted. A series of footsteps could be heard throughout Grimmauld Place. "Ginny!" Fred and Ron shouted together before tackling her in a hug. "Wait! How do we know it's them?" Arthur wondered. "Ginny, when you were five, what did me and george take the blame for when covering for you?" Fred asked. "I broke aunt Muriel's vase with a toy broom." Fred nodded at his dad and brought Ginny into the kitchen to see the others.

Narcissa entered the living room to see her son and saw that he grew buffer, he noticed her confused look at simply stated "Super soldier syrum." Her face turned from confused to wonder and fascination, but no one but Draco could know as everyone else saw a solemn look on her face all the time. "That's him." She said as the others came in. Sirius looked at his cousin's son and joked "Can I get that done?!" Remus snickered and looked at both kids. "What was it like?" Draco went first "I was placed in this metal pod that had various coloured liquids in tubes on the outside facing the inside. I was injected with the lot of them and I will admit is was painful but bareable. I came out looking like this."

"They did a good job. What about you Gin?" Tonks commented. "Oh, I was just injected with a different but similar version so I didn't turn out like that. It was a bit painful but manageable. We had a few tests done and we are faster and stronger and have faster healing with high pain tolerence. Everything went perfectly." She admitted. "I hope George and Hermione's goes ok." Fred worried. "I hope Harry's goes ok. I heard from Mione that Gamma radiation is very dangerous!" Ginny added. "Let's hope they're all safe and healthy." Molly stated.

Four days later; 12 pm

Harry, Hermione and George fell out of fireplace. Well, the first two did and George fell over laughing. "Oh shut up!" Hermione told him before using her telekentic powers to throw a pillow at him, it missed as he used his speed to get out of the way making the girl roll her eyes. "You two are actually annoying. Who would have thought that the bookworm and one half of the prankster twins could become friends!" Harry laughed.

"Prongslet, you do know how to make a lot of noise, just like James." Sirius greeted his godson. "What creature was in the tank the first time you entered my office?" Remus asked caustiously. "A grindilow." The man nodded before hugging his nephew. "What nickname do I use for you, Hermione?" Padfoot turned towards the teen girl. "You call me kitten, constantly." She gritted her teeth in frustration as she was still trying to hit George. "Gotta be faster than that, princess!" The twin exclaimed from behind the couch. "Quit calling me princess!" A pillow smacked the red head in the face. "Hah, now you didn't see that coming!" Harry groaned at the two teens antics.

The men looked at their best friends son for an explanation. "He has been calling her Gryffindor princess ever since he saw the red glow from Hermione's powers, when she uses her powers to get into someone's head, her eyes turn red aswell." They drawled 'oh' before asking "What about you?" The boy reluctantly told them "I turn into a green giant when I am angry. He can speak a bit, just not in full sentences. Hermione is going to teach Ginny the calming lullaby for the Hulk. One of the two have to be with me so the Hulk won't go crazy." "So in other words, the Hulk is a giant, green, man baby who has to be calmed by one of the girls singing a lullaby?! That's hilarious!" The animagus was holding his stomach whilst laughing. "The lullaby isn't a song. We just have to say that the sun is getting real low and hold our hand out so he would do the same and stroke down from his wrist to the fingertips. It works." Hermione butted in. "Harry just needs to control his anger before he starts smashing things." Harry glared mockingly at her "You're really not going to let that go, are you?!" She bit her lip before saying "Hulk smash!" and ran with Harry chasing her. The wolf and the dog snorted and went to the kitchen with the kids.

"Ron, Ginny and Draco should be back from Diagon Alley soon with Arhur. Fred is outside practicing with arrows." Molly informed George. "How was it?" Bill asked his honourary siblings. "Being experimented on was painful but worth it. I was stuck in a room with George though, he annoyed me by running everywhere. I may have used my powers to trip him up a few times. And Harry transforms into a large, green, rage monster when he is angry. And the monster likes to say 'Hulk smash' when literally smashing things." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly. George ran in and kissed Hermione on the cheek and exclaimed "Didn't see that coming!" He ran back outside with Hermione following and muutering threats under her breath.

"That is going to be a daily occurrence from now on." Harry pointed out. "Interesting developments so far. You all seem closer than before." Charlie noticed. The younger boy just nodded is head as the front door opened and closed. "This is absolutely awesome! You guys couldn't even pick it up!" They all heard Ron exclaim and the heard a slap and winced. "Quit going on about it or I will use these knives to cut out your tounge!" Ginny promised and the four people stepped into the kitchen. Ron and Ginny stopped argueing when they saw Harry and both ran up to him and hugged him. "Miss me then?" They all stopped hugging when they heard "GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T STOP!" George rushed into the kitchen and yelled "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME TO DO THAT PRINCESS!" Fred's laugh was heard after that.

"Hermione really is going to kill you soon if keep that up." Harry stated to the fast twin. He just shrugged and pulled Ginny and Ron into a hug. Draco snorted as Fred and Hermione entered the room with her eyes glowing red. "Alright there demon?!" Her head turned to the blonde and she calmed down enough to hug him. They stumbled slightly as Ginny joined almost instantly, turning it into a group hug. "Don't call me a demon!" The older girl told him as they broke apart.

Mad-eye broke up the reunion by saying "Alright, now that you have all got what you need. Let's see what you got. Everyone to the garden, we'll bring out some equipment for you to use your abilities on." Everyone rolled their eyes at him before doing as they're told.

Outside, in the garden, the kids were talking until the adults came out with different objects, they watched as the objects were placed on one of the garden tables except one. "First up is George, I want you to grab these trainers in my hands quickly..." Moody didn't finish as George already had the trainers in his own hands. Hermione and Harry smirked in amusement as they have seen first hand how fast he is. "Those are for you as a gift." Dumbledore said to the fast twin, he nodded back as a thank you.

"Fred..." Bill started breaking almost everyone's suprised state. "I want you to stand at the end of the garden and shoot an arrow at this tennis ball that will be placed on the other side of the garden." Bill placed the ball on top of a pole that he placed in the ground and stood to the side waiting for the arrow to hit it. Fred pulled an arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow and took aim. Once he felt that it was centre, he pulled back the string of the bow and let go, shooting the arrow from his side to the end of the garden and hitting the ball dead centre. Bill held the ball up and showed the adults and teens and they burst into applause making Fred bow enthustiastically.

"Draco and Ginny, I have transfigured these two manniquins to be fighters. You have to take them down. Draco, you have your shield and Ginny, you have your weapons but I want you guys not to rely on them constantly. When you guys got back, I put you into martial arts training, use those skills to help you." McGonagall advised. The two got into positions and started to fight the manniquins, it was impressive transfiguration as the they were fighting like black belts. The men were impressed by Ginny's flexibilty and Draco's strength. The girls, except Molly who was looking quite worried, were impressed that it only took five minutes for the pair to finish triumphantly. They all clapped for them as they walked back to the group.

"Ron, I want you to summon lightning so it would hit this metal pan." Remus said calmly as he placed the pan on the ground. "Sure, I can do that." He answered back smugly, making some people groan. Raising his hammer in the air, the clouds got darker and lighting was sent down, hitting the hammer. Ron pointed it to the pan and lighting came straight at it, leaving a red glow as it was heated by alot. The clouds disspeared and the sun showed again. "Damn, you looked like Thor out of Norse Mythology, he was the god of thunder." Hermione pointed out with wide eyes. Ron, deciding that was a compliment, smiled shyly and walked back to the teens.

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother nervously. The boys was worried about losing control and the girl was worried about going into someone's head and seeing something she wouldn't like. He whispered "At least the scientist charmed my clothes so they go back to normal size once the Hulk is gone." This made the two laugh a bit and feel better. "Harry, I want you to turn into the Hulk. We just want to see what he is like as we heard from the scientists that they tested how strong he is already." Sirius looked at his Godson with pride. Harry walked to the centre of the garden and thought about anger. He felt the emotion rush through him and he felt the Hulk come forward, taking him over.

There was a chorus of gasps and curse words as they saw, most for the first time, The Hulk. "Hermione, do you know how to talk to him?" Most adults asked. "Why just ask that now?! If I didn't you'd probably be screwed so be thankful that I can!" And with that said, she walked over to the giant and spoke softly. "Hey big guy." The green man stared at her angrily before he realised that it was his friend and softened. "These guys are safe. They are our friends." She spoke. "FRIENDS!" he repeated the foreign word and looked at all of them before deciding that he liked them. "Hey, the sun is getting real low." She started the lullaby and he did the actions from before, in the lab. Harry felt himself come back and the Hulk leave again, he looked towards Hermione and grinned when he saw her smiling happily. "See, nothing to worry about." She told him. They walked back again and saw the shocked faces of everyone but George.

"You guys were not exaggerating about him." Charlie gasped out. Shaking themselves out of shock, they turned to the last person to test. Severus Snape came forward. "Miss Granger, Severus has kindly agreed to be your test subject. He is a master when it comes to Occlumency, so let's see if you could best him." The headmaster suggested. They student and teacher nodded and faced one another. "Get on with it Granger, I do have things to do." With a glare at the potions master, her hands and eyes glowed red. She brought one of her hands up and a scarlett tendril went into his head and she brought her hand back down and stopped glowing though the teachers eyes glowed red. People looked at them confused and almost intterupted but George and Harry told them to wait.

Snape looked like he was in a trance and then came back from it. "I saw it." Hermione whispered. "You loved Lily Potter but she chose James. Your deepest fear is yourself, you think you are a monster, you blame yourself for Lily's death. You think that if you never insulted her during your fifth year or became friends with the Slytherins that maybe she could have lived. You wanted to protect her when you found out that Voldemort was after her family. You only wanted to save her, you tried to make a deal with Dumbledore, protect Lily, but you never said anything about James or Harry. There was a prophecy about a child born at the end of July, that was why the Potters had to go into hiding. You told Voldemort about the prophecy spoken from Trelawny. If you never have told him then Harry's parents might still be alive." She was close to tears and Snape looked horrified that the truth, his greatest fear, was outed. Dumbledore looked ashamed.

"Is that what you couldn't tell me in first year? That I was part of a prophecy?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Yes. I wanted to wait until you were old enough. I wanted you to have a good childhood." "So you dumped me at the Dursley's. My mothers side of the fsmily that hates anything and everything to do with magic. They hated me and treated me like crap. I was beaten by Dudley and they encouraged him, I spent the first 10 years of my life living in the cupboard under the stairs and I was treated the way Dobby was treated when he was working for the Malfoy's!" Harry knew he had to calm down before his counterpart made an appearence so he went back inside and went to his bedroom.

"You tell us not to keep secrets but you don't do the same. You have lied to Harry and kept this big secret from him. The reason why Voldemort tried to kill him was because Snape told Voldemort about a damn prophecy, he should have known that his ex best friend had a child on the last day of July. You got him to be a Proffesor and a spy for you. You never once checked up on Harry, to see if he was treated nicely. Surely, Lily must had somebody that her son should not go to her sister at any point. I know the reason why Remus and Sirius couldn't check on him but one of you could." Ginny snapped. "Harry had to live with his Aunt because Lily sacrificed herself to save him and he had to live with a blood relative. Petunia was the only living relative of Lily directly. No one was allowed to know where he was, otherwise, it would cause mayhem. The whole wizarding world would have known and then he would have been surrounded by fans and possibly deatheaters. I had hoped that Petunia would have treated Harry as a son due to the fact that he was the only piece of her sister she had left." Dumbledore admitted.

The children could only scoff at the idiocy of their headmaster.


	3. Costumes and a punch

Over the next few days, the kids were practicing their skills. Draco and Ginny were teaching Hermione, Harry and George martial arts, Fred and Ron had already had lessons as soon as the other were gone for their experiments but were helping out anyway. Seamus had arrived two days ago and was told about everything that happened. The adults converted the basement into a science lab for Seamus to work on his iron suits and other things.

Everyone was impressed at the effort the kids were putting into everything. They completed their homework with the help of Hermione, Draco and Seamus, they were eating healthily and working out in the mornings and evenings. But a few kids were using their skills for other things. George would use his super speed everywhere he went and would bug Hermione constantly. Hermione would use her telekinesis on George and use it to move things towards her, like books. The only way you know that it is Hermione and not the twins using their magic, was the red glow surrounding the object. Fred would throw things everywhere knowing that it will hit the intended target. Ron would take meat outside and use the hammer to make lightning strike it until it was cooked to his liking.

Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Draco were the responsible ones. They didn't use their abilities to their own personal pleasure. Seamus was creating things but said that they were needed, they couldn't tell if it really was or if he was just playing around. They laughed at the others when they used their abilities, mostly Hermione as her excuse would be "Hey, this is giving me more control over my powers." when she used her powers to mess with people.

It was just after lunch when Seamus came out of the basement and told his teammates to meet in the living room. The adults wanted to know what was going on, so they followed them. George was the first one inside the room with his twin trailing behind, talking to Hermione in whispers. Everyone else came in a minute later. Seamus was stood in the middle of the room with seven boxes with different names on them. "What's going on?" Draco asked as he was the captain of the group. "I have a few gifts for you all. I know that three of you guys have gotten something that makes you unique to us, I have an Iron man suit with different gadgets installed. But you guys don't have the right attire for fighting." The kids looked at the Irish boy in confusion.

"For the captain of the team..." He picked up the box that said 'Slytherin Prince/Draco' and passed it to him "Look inside." Draco did as he was told and found a green and silver uniform (Captain America's uniform in green and silver). "The uniform is both water and fire retardant,it is made of Kevlar, Nomex, and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thirty meters in height.The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp-edged materials like sharpened wood, glass, iron, copper, or aluminum.The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures." Hermione was wide eyed, she understood what he was saying, everyone else was completely lost.

"It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace.The uniform has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins, as well as military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials." Seamus finished and Hermione praised him. "Whoa, you made this?!" Seamus nodded his head and the girl high fived him. "So by the look on Hermione's face, everything you just said is a good thing?" Sirius asked for anyone that didn't understand. "Yep." "Awesome, thanks Seamus."

Draco sat back down and Seamus continued. "For the beautiful red head..." He picked up a box that said 'Red Widow/Ginny' and passed it to her. "A flexible, skin tight, spandex suit with a utility belt and... a communicator that is the same for everyone. But you also have little gifts that no one else has. You have little disks that can electricute your opponents and the other ones give out tear gas as a distraction. You also have hidden pockets for your weapons so they won't be visible." Ginny thanked him and he moved on.

"For Harry, sorry mate, but considering that your alter ego is basically invicible, there wasn't much that I could do but I did get Proffesor Mcgonogall to charm your clothes so they wouldn't be destroyed when ww have a code green. And I have a communicator and few weapons that you could use as everyone needs a weapon." "Thanks mate. And thanks for giving me a code aswell." Harry and Seamus snorted at that. The women rolled their eyes.

"For the speedy twin. A suit similar to Draco's but with different colours that would make you look like a black blur. The same attatchments come with it." "Wicked." George said before taking the box from Seamus' hands with speed. "Fred, yours is the same material but it's not like the others. (He describes Clint Barton's suit) It has the same utility belt and communicator, like the others. And a few new arrows because you can never have enough of them." Fred smirked and Molly groaned. "Great, more stuff to pick up." The adults laughed.

"Ron, you are going to look like Thor. I have studied Norse Mythology with Hermione and agreed that you actually are like him, but without the long blonde hair. But you have an outfit like his and a cape. With a communicator." Ron grinned widely at the thought of not looking like the others and standing out. "You would like an actual superhero. Hermione and Harry would agree." The two mentioned nodded their heads in unison making Ron grin more. "Great, thanks mate." He said as he took the box.

"Last but not least... my favourite smart person in the world and is basically my twin with the intelligence." Hermione blushed in embarrasment as the others agreed. "I am just going to let you look at it and you can tell me what you think." He handed her the box and winced slightly as she opened it. She pulled out red leather trenchcoat and stared inside the box. "Seamus..." She almost growled and he started running and she got up from the coach. "Seamus! Get your ass back here! There is no way in HELL that I am wearing that!" Ginny looked inside Hermione's box as she left the room and burst out laughing in desperation. "Seamus is going to die a horrible death." She told the others. "He's making Hermione wear a red corset!" The women in the room turned pale in fear. "Corsets are a death trap!" Tonks commented with wide eyes.

There was a high pitched scream and Hermione walked back in the room with a whimpering Seamus. "We made a compromise. She wears the corset as long she doesn't wear the face mask and headband. Don't get on the bad side of her, her punches hurt like hell." "I would rather wear the mask and the headband than wear the torture device." Ginny told her. "Unfortunately, the corset goes with the leather leggings and the heeled boots. I am loving the gloves and coat though... I can put knives in my boots and the coat." she added as an afterthought. The girls thought about the idea before nodding in agreement. The boys slowly moved away from them as they talked about how many weapons they could hide on their person.

"Oh, if you don't want your weapons laying around, there is a weapons vault in my lab where you can store them. You have your own sections in there." Molly silently praised the boy, and his parents for giving birth to him. "Is my shield in there?" Draco asked and recieved a nod in reply.


	4. Training and the family

It has been two weeks since everyone came to Grimmauld Place and there have been a few incidents;

-Harry hulking out a few times because of his connection to Voldemort.

-Ron almost killing Ginny with lightning.

-Ginny almost killing Ron in which Hermione and Draco had to get involved to pull them apart, everyone else was too frightened of Ginny.

-Hermione and George driving everyone crazy with their powers, several people have been almost knocked out by somebody speeding right by them, and they had to jump out of the way, or by a levitating object.

-Seamus creating crazy inventions with the help of Harry, a few had gone haywire and everyone had to duck for cover, if it wasn't for Fred shooting whatever it was, they would be rebuilding the whole place.

-Draco just watched amusedly from the sidelines until he has to get involved, that would be when the girls are involved with something.

-Seamus and Hermione confusing everyone by talking about scientific facts and argueing about inventions or other projects. No one could stop their arguments as they couldn't understand what they were saying, Harry just watched in amusement as he understood most of the facts.

-Fred using people as walking targets.

Hermione and Ginny were the dangerous ones compared to the boys, according to everyone that resided in or visited Grimmauld place.

Hermione could get inside people's heads and Ginny could tell when someone was lying or keeping a secret. The Order became very cautious whenever they were in proximity of the duo. If it were one, they would be wary, but with both, they became nervous. Mostly Dumbledore and Snape, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Surprisingly though, Harry and Ron seemed to fine with Draco. There had been no fights at all and the Weasley's have included the blond in the large family. The boys had basically treated him like a brother.

Narcissa pratically became Molly's sister, in a way. Sirius loved having the old Narcissa back, they had been close when they were younger. Andromeda was overjoyed to hear that her sister was back and became a constant visitor, she treated Molly like another sister aswell.

Ginny and Hermione were treated like Narcissa's daughters. She taught Hermione how to style her hair, it was now calm and easily managable. And she taught the girls how to dress stylish but dangerous and taught them how to apply make up, much to the chargrin of Ginny's mother and brothers.

They all became a bigger family, "A family that adopts strays." Seamus and Hermione commented during dinner one night.

"Oh yeah, what would that make you two then?" Remus asked the two.

"Everyone's brainiac twins. They are the adults kids and the childrens siblings. They are everyone's children." Tonks stated and the table laughed. The adults shook their heads in agreement though, knowing that it was true.

Seamus and Hermione were the odd ones out but that made them special. The Weasley's had their kids, Narcissa had Draco, Remus and Sirius had Harry as a nephew and Andromeda had Tonks. But the two teens were shared in between them all.

Harry, Hermione and Seamus showed everyone the muggle technology and how advanced the muggles really were. The purebloods were still in shock and Harry commented "I think we broke them." The trio cried with laughter until everyone got over it.

* * *

When it came to training, everyone was both impressed and scared at how fast and easily the teens were getting a handle on their abilities and getting in sync with one another. The adults had them working in different groups and have different partners but everyone covered another teammates weakness and strength.

Mad-eye, Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius and Remus were knocked on their asses constantly when they had to act the part of the enemy. Sirius and Remus were the last ones down, surprisingly. "We learnt to be fast when we were pulling pranks at school and dueling with Slytherins everytime they started something." They said when they were questioned. Everyone just shrugged, they couldn't argue with that.

The adults knew who should be partnered with who for certain types of missions when watching them all in training.

George and Hermione would be great at getting information fast and a hostage if necessary. If one of their own is captured, they could get them easily enough.

When it came to undercover, Ginny and Fred. They complimented eachothers skills perfectly and get what they needed.

Seamus, Hermione and Harry, one of the girls needed to be with Harry for a code green. But this is pretty self explanatory as they all grew up in the muggle world and can do things their way if the wizard way won't work.

The golden trio, already so obvious and way better with their new abilities.

Draco and Ron were a force to be reckoned with.

The Weasley's, the deatheaters would have to be completely juvenile to go against the power upped gingers.

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Seamus were perfect for the all around mission. Harry for a distraction, Seamus to work in the sky as a look out, Draco and Hermione to break in and do what they were there for.

All the boys, they would bring the house down on the dark art followers easily enough.

Hermione and Ginny, god help whoever it was they were needed to use them against. It was a frightening aspect for everyone but the girls themself.

Though they were doing very well in training, The Order were very worried about sending them out on missions. Not that there were any missions yet as Voldemort was still lying low, it was different to actually fight the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord then fighting people who are training you. They knew that they didn't have a choice to send the teens out but they knew that they have done all they could to prepare them for the inevitable battles that were coming.

The Order hoped that what they have done for the kids was enough.


End file.
